


Threatening Circumstances

by CinderSpots



Series: Get Your Affairs In Order [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cruelty, Cussing, F/F, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: We see Catherine's point of view on the aftermath and we finally see what's really going on.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Get Your Affairs In Order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Threatening Circumstances

Anne eventually saw they were gone and wiped her tears away. She walked back inside where Catherine was still crying.

“Knock it off.”

“No! You made me do this, the least you can do is let me cry!”

Anne scoffed, “Whatever Catti, meet me upstairs in ten, or else.”

_________________________

Catherine never wanted this.

And she wished she had never even met Anne after this debacle.

__________________________

_ Catherine collapsed onto the bed, tired. Jane panted and laid her head on her chest, their legs tangling. She felt Jane press a kiss to her jaw, and she grinned at the action. She looked down at her wife and kissed her softly, murmuring sweet nothings. _

_ Eventually they fell asleep, Jane being held close by Catherine, both of the smiling in their sleep. After a few hours Catherine blinked awake, and looked down at the beauty in her arms, still fast asleep. She kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed, mindful of her. _

_ She put on a large shirt and padded downstairs, passing Cathy as she did. Anne was still in the kitchen and she nodded to her, noting her strange body language. _

_ Something was wrong. _

_ She shook it off and opened the fridge, searching for her midnight snack that was always inside. Once she found it she grabbed it and closed the door before going to the counter and standing by Anne and eating. _

_ She waited patiently, knowing something was wrong with Anne. Eventually she spoke. _

_ “I don’t like my meds.” _

_ “Nobody likes their meds.” She countered immediately. _

_ Anne snorted, looking at Catherine strangely. _

_ “You two are very loud, you know.” _

_   
_ _ “So are you and Cathy.” _

_ “It makes me wonder though.” _

_   
_ _ “Wonder what?” _

_ “Jane is always...uh...louder than you are, and it makes me wonder what you’re like.” _

_ “...in bed?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Anne…..I don’t think you should be thinking about that-” _

_ She lunged forwards and kissed Catherine, catching her off guard. For a moment she was still before she pushed Anne away. _

_   
_ _ “What are you doing?!” she whisper shouted. _

_ “What I want.” she moved to kiss her again but Catherine evaded her. _

_ “Stop. You love Cathy.” _

_ “No I don’t.” _

_ Catherine faltered, confused. _

_ “Wh-” _

_   
_ _ “Do as I say Catherine.” _

_ “No, I’m happily married, and I will not sleep with you!” _

_ An unhinged look appeared in Anne’s eyes, reminding Catherine of her previous statement about her medication. _

_ “Jane goes to McDonalds every Friday at one thirty for lunch, she sits in the parking lot for fifteen minutes before she starts to eat for thirty minutes. In those fifteen minutes the parking lot hits a lull and nobody is in sight.” _

_ Catherine froze, sensing the threat. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because, I want to.” _

_ Catherine hesitated. _

_ “Do it or I’ll fucking kill her.” _

_ “She’s your cousin!” _

_   
_ _ “I don’t care.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Or else.” _

_ She teared up before sighing in misery, “Fine.” _

_ “Good. You’ll fuck me whenever I want, and it’s important to me that you act like you want me even in private. If you don’t, I’ll kill her. Understand?” _

_ “....yes….” she whimpered. _

_ “Good, she and Cathy are going to Ikea tomorrow, I’ll be expecting you, Catti.” she smirked at her. _

_ Catherine nodded numbly, in disbelief that this was actually happening. Then Anne skipped back upstairs to Cathy, leaving her standing there, almost devastated. She walked back upstairs to where Jane was waiting, a blissed out smile on her face as Catherine walked in. _

_ “Hey baby, what took you so long?” _

_ “Anne.” _

_ “Enough said.” she chuckled, “Get back in bed.” she hummed, and Catherine slowly slid back into bed, her wife immediately latching back onto her with a happy sound. She curled into her and murmured a goodnight before falling asleep, leaving Catherine to think all night about what Anne said. _

_____________________________

Catherine sighed, still furious with Anne forcing her into this. It had been around ten minutes so she stood and wiped her tears.

It’s all for the better, Jane was safe this way.

And she headed upstairs to her ‘lover’ and tormentor.


End file.
